


(A) Universal Thank You

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Japan, Japanese Culture, One Shot, Romance, Tanabata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: Kris and Susie attend Tanabata, at the lovely evening.Written for the one hour Krusie challenge.https://www.twitter.com/kxs_1hHope I did good, and explained this tradition well. Please don't murder me.





	(A) Universal Thank You

Today's July the seventh.

And, more specifically, it's the night of that day.

If it was in any other country, this would be just a fine day. But, by a certain turn of how things played out, we're going to be talking about Japan.

That's right. Japan, the country of the rising sun. Why are we here? Well, it's not that important, one would think but in fact, it is.

Kris wanted to do something special for the huge school break they had. And as such, Kris decided to give Susie, his lovely fiancée, a good vacation, away from the crumpled area of the Hometown.

They went to Kamakura, a small beach town in Japan… But, that isn't what sold the place for them, no no, they went there because it was supposed to be a quiet place, hassle free, and not that crowded, given it's a small place.

Kris knew Susie wanted somewhere quiet, somewhere calm, and one would think that Susie would not want quiet and it's understandable as to why.

...Yet, if you were to get to know Susie, you'd know she prefers quiet places, and a vacation for them both, away from other eyes, away from everyone they know, and away from their culture.

If you'd ask Kris about it, he wouldn't tell you how long it took him to convince his mother they'd be fun alone. But after a while, he did it, and they're truly alone.

They already went over the most exquisite delicacy of the sushi, they already got some souvenirs, already had their breathing be taken by the transcending beauty of the sakura trees, and when these leaves fall into the beautiful crystal clean water… And now, they are supposed to rest, but Kris had other plans.

Remember what there was said about this night being on the seventh? Well, now that you know they're in Japan, you'll know why, eventually…

Kris leads Susie somewhere, Susie doesn't know to where but Kris assures it'll be beautiful.

"Kris, come on. You know I don't like when you're all secretive." - She said.

"I know, but I'll tell you when we come there." - Kris responds, with assuring tone of voice.

"Ugh. It better be not a prank, going somewhere in the dark, while you're secretive…"

"Susie, I know not to mess with you, even if I want to, I want to keep the face you so love as well."

"Smooth son of a bitch you are, ha-ha! Alright but I better not be disappointed!"

Kris let's a chuckle of his own. - "Trust me, when you hear about this, you'd love it."

"You big, big flirt." - She said, ruffling his hair.

Kris, corrects his hair while still walking, before smiling as it seems that they reached their destination.

Kris, uses two of his arms to point at the place in question, exaggeratedly, making it seem like there is a huge opening. Susie looks at where the human is pointing, confused.

"Kris, isn't this just a shore?"

"It is, but can you see the beauty of the sky?"

"Yeah, the sky is truly *yawn* beautiful… But Kris, I am kinda tired. I mean, you couldn't've just brought us here for no reason, could you?"

Kris shakes his head, and drops a bag that he was carrying, getting out two pens, with glowing ink, and a set of sticky notes.

"What's… What's this, Kris? Did you go here to have a drawing session?"

"No, Susie, take a seat."

"Uh… Sure." - She says, sitting on the warm sand.

"Now look, do you see this bamboo?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well… Susie, have you ever heard of… Tanabata?"

"Tanaba--whaaa?"

"Alright, now please, do not interrupt me, as this is important."

"Sure… *yawn* Go ahead."

"Tanabata is a Japanese tradition. It's based on a legend of two lovers, Hikoboshi and Orihime, who were living each other dearly. But, father of Orihime, was not a fan of that happening, because the work that Orihime was doing has been slow. He divided the two lovers, over the river of The Milky Way. However, the two lovers were allowed to meet each other again, at each seventh night, of the seventh month, of each year."

"Huh… So, wait, that's why we're here?"

"Yes. There's a tradition, by decorating bamboo sticks with sticky notes of the lovers' wishes. And since it's night, we're together, and in Japan… I thought why not?"

"Kris, oh my god. While I love the idea, this seems a bit dork-ish for you." - Susie smirks.

"I embrace my dork, you are afraid to admit it. Anyway, the sticky notes with this ink is a part of that tradition, like I said. I got glowing ink for it to be readable and… I guess it's just cooler." 

"Hah, alright, I agree. So, do we begin?" - She said, beckoning Kris to come.

Kris complies and comes, giving Susie a purple set of notes, and keeping red notes for himself. He got blue ink, whilst Susie got yellow.

"Great colour choices Kris. Love them!" - She said, running Kris' head affectionately. Kris again, fixed his hair, and writes on his paper…

Susie wrote a wish for a happy, quiet life, filled with awesomeness.

Kris wrote a wish to be kissed.

Susie wrote a wish to be a good chef.

Kris wrote a wish to be a good pianist.

Susie wrote a wish to be calmer.

Kris wrote a wish to be like his brother.

Susie wrote a wish to meet her friends again soon.

Kris wrote a wish, that had the same message.

Susie wrote the words stating "Thank you."

Kris wrote the word stating "Universal."

"Well, dork, what'd you write?" - Susie said, with a small smile.

"Let's put them in the bamboo together, then we'll read them, together." - the human said, 

"Okay!" 

As the both put their notes on bamboos, they've noticed they made a little pattern.

It looked like a collage when they were done. A sticky note after another, tying into a chain, without any chains.

As they read the notes, they both laughed, and expressed that they want these wishes to come by.

One note however, wasn't attached. The Kris' wish for an intimate moment.

When Susie, while laughing, slapped his back with her hand, out of surprise the human's note fell.

She stood awkwardly as the boy blushed.

"I wish for a kiss." - She read out loud, making Kris blush more intensively with each syllable.

"Heh, dork. Follow me." - She said, heading to a shore. Kris followed, dumbstruck and awestruck, not sure which one balances more.

As she said on the sand, with the watery waves coming and coming, the human sat close, afraid to look her in the eye.

"Kris." - The dragon said, making the human look at her face.

The dragon reached into his face with her shout, placing a smooch on the boy's lips.

Holding his shoulders, with him holding her chest, they sat like this, not wanting the moment to stop.

As human looked in the sky, the beautiful star-lit sky, with one star seemingly falling, Kris had a tear come out of his eye.

This  
Was  
A  
Great  
Moment

And it will be a memory, that will last forever.

(A) Universal thank you.


End file.
